rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Aisaka Eto
General Name: Aisaka Eto Nicknames: The Palm-top Viper Age: ? D.O.B: October 17th Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Blood Type: O Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 144.5 cm (4'9") Weight: 92.5 lb Hair: Light brown/Dirty Blond Eyes: Amber Skin: Fair Body type: Slim Aisaka is a short slim woman with long, somewhat curly light brown/dirty blond hair, her diminutive statue is a sore point with her especially if her "flat-chest" is mentioned. Her standard attire is the normal Shinigami attire, normally decorated with a purple ribbon, her zanpakuto is carried at her side without fail. Personality Likes *Parties * Zanpakuto Training * Drinking Dislikes * She is a mostly jovial person, she does like a good joke but her sense of humour can be a little dark in places and while she can take an insult she is quick to anger if the target is about her height or other "features", her pride would be one of her downfalls in that she wildly overestimates her own abilities and will attack an opponent she know she cannot defeat as her pride will not allow her to step down from a challenge or a threat. History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō The Sealed zanpakuto is a standard Katana measuring 70cm (27 1⁄2 Inches) the Tsuba is a circle with a coiled snake pattern, the colour of the tsukamaki is a bright poisonous purple. Inner World Describe your inner world, optional Mamushi ((Viper) In it's released form the blade takes the form of a traditional Chinese Dao sword, the blade is a glossy purple due to the blade secreting a poison, a purple ribbon flows from the hilt which is mainly used to distract the opponent, the guard is in the shape of a vipers head, the blade erupting from the open jaws of the snake. Due to the Poisonous liquid that coats the blade every cut made is far more effective than a simple cut, depending on the difference between her Sei and the opponents Rei the severity of the effects can change, a small difference will result in slight dizziness and uncoordinated while a large gap in power can cause paralysis and nerve damage. Ability notes * The poison is entirely non-fatal, while the victim is paralysed all major organs would continue to function normally, any death that occurred under the poison would be an outside effect. * This ability is not permanent and effects will fade in about 2-3 turns depending on the opponents resistance to Sei based attacks. * If you would be affected by the highest level of the poison then the symptoms would progress in severity, you would not instantly fall under the effect of paralysis as soon as the blade cut you. Describe your second ability. 'Bankai:' Describe your Bankai ability. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Taiga chibi dango by niuneko-d4ocs94.png|Obligatory Chibi Aisaka.Taiga.full.670128.jpg|Her Academy uniform Aisaka.Taiga.full.468868.jpg|Maid Aisaka 6pdGyYs.jpg|Aisaka's Zanpakuto in it's Shikai release 6d900093078211152a6f22d7b6815d09.jpg|Zanpakuto Spirit Aisaka.Eto.600.222126.jpg Plague-mask.jpg|Aisaka's Vizard mask Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone - GMT Country - England (Fuck yeah best country) Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard